Application identification may support network security and services, such as application-aware firewalls, application-aware traffic visibility and control, application-aware quality of service (QOS), application-aware rate limiting, application-based routing, or the like. Many applications are at or above layer 7 (L7), the application layer, of the Open Systems Interconnection model (OSI model). Applications may be identified based on deep packet inspection (DPI) of network traffic. DPI may identify known applications using application signatures that have been generated (e.g., by DPI vendors).